


Two Bros Sittin' on a Roof Top

by SimpleSpider



Series: Know Me By a Different Name [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSpider/pseuds/SimpleSpider
Summary: Wade Wilson does not hide from people. That is not why he’s got himself jammed between an air conditioning unit and a roof shed. It’s for some other reason that he’ll think of later.





	Two Bros Sittin' on a Roof Top

**Author's Note:**

> I was/am entirely surprised by the fact that I got any attention with the last one of these. Like ya'll broke my brain, I cried happy tears <3
> 
> So here's a sequel I guess!
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> This will actually be edited someday, hopefully.  
> [ ] - White Box  
> { } - Yellow Box

Wade Wilson does _not_ hide from people. That is not why he’s got himself jammed between an air conditioning unit and a roof shed. It’s for some other reason that he’ll think of later. He doesn’t hide from people because he doesn’t care what they think about him. He never has.

A few yards away from where he’s _not_ hiding, he hears someone land on the roof. Only one hero in the entire world can land as gracefully, as soft. And it the one person he doesn’t wanna see right now. He’s tempted to look around the corner, to see if it’s actually someone else. Maybe Felicia, she's stealthy.

“Pool?”

Nope, that’s Spidey. The one and only Spider-Man is calling for him. And he’s hiding like a scared kitten. Okay, maybe cares about what one person thinks.

[And you figured it out all by yourself! I’m so proud.]

Wade tries to shove himself back even farther into the shadows, ignoring white’s sarcasm.

It’s been a month since Spidey sucked his soul out through his dick, and he cannot get himself to face the hero. After the way their last encounter ended, Wade hightailed it out of the country for a few weeks. Taking any and all jobs he got. He’s only been back in New York for about two hours.

While he was gone Spidey had called him half a dozen times, and texted him three times as much. Wade hadn’t listened to the voice-mails or looked at the texts. There had been a tragic accident involving his phone and an entire clip of bullets.

His mind has been replaying the way Spidey left, pointing out every one of his mistakes. Every little thing he did wrong. White has been especially cruel, using the Spider’s words to mock him at every chance. Wade had been banking on the distance stopping Spidey, but he is one persistent little bug.

Said bug is now walking around the roof now, looking for him. “Deadpool, I saw you. I know you’re up here.” His voice is farther away now, good he’s going the wrong way. Maybe he’s leaving, then Wade can make a run for it.

Wade tries to rock himself forward, see if he can escape. He doesn’t move an inch. Uh-oh.

“Did you jump over the side?”

[Don’t I wish we did.]

“No, I think I would have seen that...”Spidey’s voice is inconsistent in loudness, he’s pacing. He’s using his sexy ‘I’m thinking’ voice. The one that makes Wade’s heart beat a little fast. “So you must be...”

[Thank god this is almost done.]

{Do we get to be it next?}

“In here!” The shed shakes from the force of Spidey pulling the door open. “Aha! I...didn’t find you.”

The disappointment in his voice grinds what’s left of Wade’s shattered heart to dust. There’s a thud against the side, and then a much softer one against the ground.

This sigh is a lot closer. Spidey is sitting right next to him. Wade holds his breath, not wanting to get caught.

“I guess you are avoiding me.” He sounds as dejected as Wade feels.

It’s taking a lot of will-power not to go and cuddle up with the Spider. Make him feel better, to ignore this and move past it. Emotions are hard and Wade does not appreciate them at the moment. Or ever.

There’s a soft sniffle. Wade bites down on his tongue, he probably misheard that’s all. There’s _no_ way Spider-Man is crying, let alone over him. Spidey is fearless, always running head first into danger and the unknown.

“I’m such a fuck up.” His voice breaks. Shit. He’s definitely crying. “I ruined everything.”

Wade tries to suppress a quiet noise of surprise, managing to make a loud strangled sound instead.

Spidey inhales sharply.

Neither one of them moves. The air seems thicker. It feels like Wade is breathing through a straw.

[I hope we suffocate.]

“Wade,” Spidey’s voice is tense and shaking, “are you hiding from me... in the air conditioner?”

There’s a second where Wade argues with himself on if he should answer or not. If he does answer then they have to deal with all this awkwardness that he doesn’t want to. But if he doesn’t answer then he won’t _have_ another chance to deal with all this awkwardness. This should be a harder decision.

“No...” He groans from the soreness in his shoulders. “I’m hiding from you _next_ to the air conditioner.”

Another deep sigh from Spidey, but he doesn’t move. They sit in silence again.

“Hey… Webs?”

“What?”

“I think I’m stuck.”

“Of course you are.”

* * *

 

There's a short struggle to pull him out. With the hero's help he doesn't even have to dislocate anything.

Now, he and Spidey sitting next to each other, backs against the shed. Where they had been for at least an hour, in silence, with the world’s largest distance between them.

{Two bros sittin’ on rooftop, five feet apart cause they won’t talk.}

{I miss vine, we could’ve been so famous.}

The sound of giggling bring Wade out of his awkward hunch. He tips his head towards Spidey, raising an unseen eyebrow. In his peripheral he can see Spidey has both of his hands pressed against his mouth. His knees are up tight against his chest. All the tension surrounding them is gone in an instant.

“Don’t you give me that look.” Spidey’s muffling his own voice. Keeping one hand firm over his mouth and pointing at Wade. “I don’t think you’re funny.” He accuses.

“The fact that you _giggled_ says otherwise.” Wade sings, sliding a little closer to the embarrassed spider. “Which part was it? Hmmm?” He’s not even sure what he did to make the hero laugh, he hadn’t realized he was speaking out loud.

Just like that they’re back into their typical friendship. Normal. Wade doesn’t say anything as Spidey inches closer as well. But it does have his heart beating a little faster. They both keep their heads forward, Wade watching out of the corner of his eye.

“Your god-awful singing.”

An inch closer for both of them. Even with the chilly October breeze Wade’s starting to sweat bullets.

“I have the voice of an angel, thank you very much sir.” At least his voice sounds steady.

“Is that why all angels have to preface their conversations with ‘Do not be afraid’?”

They aren’t far from each other now. Wade could reach out and drag Spidey to him if he wanted to. His heart is pounding in his chest, he’s positive Spidey can hear it.

“Should I be insulted that you compared me to an eldritch being?” Wade finally turns his head to look.

Straight into the most gorgeous dark brown eyes he’s ever seen. Wade can feel himself sinking into them. They're pulling away every little bit of anxiety and uncertainty in him. This must be what people mean when they say they get lost in someone’s eyes

“Should it turn me on that you used the word ‘eldritch’ correctly?”

“Uh-huh.” Wade agrees, not actually listening, too distracted by how those eyes sparkle in the setting sun.

{Prettiest eyes I ever did see!}

“Uh-huh.” Wade agrees out loud, not even phased by yellow boxes sudden southern accent. He leans in closer, still not able to look away from those eyes.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Uh-huh.” Somehow, he manages drag his eyes away. To look at the rest of Spidey’s face. Wild brown hair, long eyelashes. If Wade wasn’t in love before he is now.

“You doing okay there big guy?” Soft pink dusts his cheeks, making the freckles there more prominent. He’s got that easy grin on his face, the one that makes Wade feel hopeful for the world.

[Yeah ‘big guy’, you okay?]

White’s mocking has Wade leaning back into his own bubble with a quiet nod. He doesn’t want to mess up this time. This is a huge showing of trust, not something a lot of people put in him. Even if he can’t have the Spider, he needs him at least in his life. Spidey makes him a better person. A person Wade sort of likes.

Spidey unfurls himself, leaning towards Wade on his knees. He slides his arms on either side of the mercenary, invading his space. “Liar.”

“Maybe.” Wade’s never been so happy for his mask, he can’t keep his emotions off his face. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Spidey puffs his chest out a little, not an uncommon thing for him. He makes himself bigger when presented with a challenge, but this time Wade can see his face. The way his jaw tightens, how his eyes harden except for a small glimmer of something Wade can’t place.

Spidey thrust himself into Wade’s chest, sending them both down to the ground. Instinctively Wade wraps his arms around Spidey, ready to protect him at all costs. The hero digs his face into Wade’s chest, his fingers scrambling, failing, to find holds on the leather.

Spidey clings to him . Wade threads his fingers through that wild brown hair, and lightly holds him.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” Spidey doesn’t lift his head, speaking right into Wade’s chest. Like he’s trying to talk to Wade’s heart or something.

“I could never be mad at you, Webs.”

{[Liar.]}

Wade’s about to growl out a response to the boxes, but Spidey says something before he can.

“What?”

Another unintelligible response.

“My ears ain’t in my lungs, baby boy.”

Spidey sighs with his entire body. He lifts his head a little, keeping his face looking straight down. But if the tips of his ears are any sign, the guy’s as red as his costume.

“Peter.” He starts to visible shake. “My name is Peter.”

Wade freezes, “uh…”

Spidey, no Peter looks up at him. He’s trying to force an easy smile, but he’s biting the inside of his lower lip. Those strong eyes from before are wide and watery. “What an eloquent response. Nothing I didn’t expect from _the_ Wade Wilson.”

Wade tightens his told, pressing Peter’s head into his chest. An actual hug. Peter hooks his arms under Wade’s, and lightly holds his shoulders. Every part of his body is screaming about how ‘right’ this feels, how Peter’s body molds perfectly against his.

Wade bites his tongue. Talking right now would be a mistake.

And he _really_ doesn’t want to mess this up again.


End file.
